


Family Visit

by teecup_angel



Series: Consequences of A Binding Ritual [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... a bit, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Harry and Voldemort are not 'good' parents, M/M, Parent Harry, Parent Voldemort, apathetic!Harry, insane!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Voldemort was waging war with Magical China and Magical Japan, Harry was having afternoon tea with his two children.</p><p>Then Draco came running in, panicked and scared.</p><p>(A one-shot set waaaayyy after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266/chapters/9431505"> Consequences of a Binding Ritual </a>with Harry and Voldemort already married and with two kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margravine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margravine/gifts).



> I blame[ Margravine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Margravine/pseuds/Margravine) for telling me about this prompt:  
> “wands are for children and Westerners. How would he fare against Native American shamans and Shinto priestesses and the entire magic division of the Chinese army? Because you kind of get the feeling that British magicians aren't what they once were nor what they could be. Maybe I just want to see Harry gloating at Marvelo that Great Britain was the easy part. “
> 
> … not sure about the gloating part but we do have frustrated!Voldemort in this one-shot. XD
> 
> This is waaaaaayyyyy in the future so I'm gonna add some information here... but I'm gonna try to be a bit vague so I don't spoil some of my plans in CaBR but yeah, here ya guys go, have a bite on what we can expect from CaBR.
> 
> Info Dump for this One-Shot:  
> 1 All warnings in Consequences of a Binding Ritual apply here  
> 2 Voldemort and Harry are married and they have 2 kids already (aka: Established Relationship)  
> 3 Voldemort has succeeded in taking over and ruling Great Britain (and probably all of Europe)  
> 4 Harry's and their children's age is deliberately left vague  
> 5 Their first child is a boy named Sirius 'Siri' Makarios Riddle-Gaunt while their second child is a girl named Remiel 'Remy' Marguerite Riddle-Gaunt (it's pretty obvious who picked which name). By the way, Remiel was meant to be called Remmy but Voldemort argued it wasn't 'magical' enough so she was named Remiel. Everyone (except Voldemort and maybe a few of the more pompous of his followers) call her Remy.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 There are a bit of POV changing (Harry -> Rabastian -> Harry)  
> 3 Some might consider Siri as a creepy kid  
> 4 Harry and Voldemort are really, really not the best parents out there  
> 5 A kinda 'big' spoiler for CaBR [ Chapter 6 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266/chapters/10317405) (so read that chapter before reading this)
> 
> PS: Comment below if you want a sequel. I might do a mini-sequel about Siri's experiments if a lot of you guys say you want it XD

Harry was having a fantastic day.

The spring flowers in his garden were in full bloom and he had asked Dobby to prepare their afternoon tea outside.

  
Luna was with him like usual, helping him with taking care of his children.

  
Not that Harry needed any help with Siri since his son was already well-behaved for his age.

  
Honestly, the older their son got, the more he managed to copy Voldemort without even trying...

  
He already sounded like Voldemort (just lacking the vocabulary). He dressed like Voldemort with his dark colored robes (always robes, never muggle outfits) and he held an air of elegance that seemed strange for someone as young as him.

  
It didn't help that he looked exactly like Voldemort... except for the cursed Potter hair which managed to look like a bird's nest and yet frame his face quite nicely.

  
In other words, their first child was becoming a mini-Mort. (... with permanent bed hair)

  
Harry was just waiting for his first dead animal any day now (if Siri haven't already done it and just hid the body)... probably a rabbit considering that's Nagini's favorite meal.

  
The only difference was, instead of Voldemort's arrogant condescending personality, Siri had a more bored and apathetic personality.

  
... Harry knew that one was all his.

  
He had managed to coax his precious mini-Mort out of the library (Harry swears Siri pretty much lives in there with thousands of books as his company) to join them for afternoon tea by pretty much hugging the poor child, clinging like a parasite and begging Siri to join them for tea.

  
Like his father, Siri could not say no once Harry started giving him the teary-eye pleading look.

  
Harry had trained the men in this house well...

  
With Luna's help, they managed to get Remy to behave long enough to get her to wear that adorable red dress with puffy sleeves that Bellatrix had bought for her.

  
Unlike her brother, Remy was a ball of energy, always moving, always talking, always doing one thing or another. It was like she absorbed all of Siri's enthusiasm and child-like qualities and made it her own. She inherited the cursed Potter hair as well but it was getting longer now. There were a few curled strays and a few shoulder-length ones which swept into different directions but her hair was now manageable. She loved it when Luna braided her hair as well so that helped.

  
Unlike her brother, Remy inherited Harry's softer features but her nose was definitely Voldemort's (Harry thought it was ironic considering Voldemort's serpentine glamour had no nose). Her eyes were red just like her brother and Harry wondered if Voldemort's red eyes was as dominant as his cursed Potter hair.

  
Harry wouldn't mind finding out with another child.

  
People do say 'third time's a charm'.

  
Unfortunately, Voldemort had been too busy ever since the Japanese Ministry of Magic had officially announced their stance against Voldemort's conquest and had began assisting the Chinese Ministry of Magic.

  
Last he had actually seen Voldemort was around... two months ago?

  
He had been staying in their Russian base of operations and the weekly hour-long fire-calls he made had been their only contact since then.

  
But Harry believed in Voldemort. If anyone could conquer the world, it would be his dearly beloved self-centered arrogant megalomaniac husband.

  
So when Draco Malfoy apparated inside their lovely home and ran towards them in a panicked frightened manner, Harry wasn't worried.

  
Even when Draco tripped on his way towards them, landing on a flower bed in his haste, Harry still wasn't worried.

  
When Draco raised his head and shouted "Harry! It's the Dark Lord!" though...

  
Well...

  
Maybe Harry wondered if he was finally going to have to find his husband in some random forest in Albania, possessing some other poor snake.

 

… Which they'd adopt and call Nagini Mark 2... Harry had been thinking of getting Siri his own Nagini anyway...

 

 

 

 

 

Rabastian didn't now what to do.

  
It had been a long time since it had gotten this bad. The last time it had been this bad... well... he still had nightmare about it.

  
He had managed to get Draco out before everything went from bad to hell in a matter of seconds. Hopefully, Draco would be able to contact the one person who could save them all.

  
He really, really didn't want to die today.

  
So when the large doors opened with a loud banging sound and their Little Lord (no matter how old he got, he was still Little Lord in their eyes) walked in nonchalantly, Rabastian gave a sigh of relief.

  
Bless Draco for being quick.

  
Their Lord's Consort was soon followed by his handmaiden and their precious Prince and Princess. Their Princess was singing some kind of muggle song as she swayed the hand holding her brother's own while their Prince looked around at the room they were all caged in with a look of bored disinterest.

  
Their small savior (not that Rabastian would say that out loud) grinned at them and announced, "Greetings, lackeys of my dear husband!"

  
Rabastian felt a shiver of fear when their savior raised an eyebrow and greeted the current source of their fear and pain with a deadpanned "And hello to you too, my dear husband."

  
"What are you doing here, Harry?" Their Lord hissed angrily, glaring at the new addition in the room.

  
"Daddy!" Their Princess cheerfully greeted, letting go of her brother's hand and running towards their Lord.

  
"Remy, stop!" Their Prince chased after his energetic sister but failed as his sister reached their father first, colliding to him with open arms. Their Lord remained still, glaring at his Consort, while their son stepped aside so that he wouldn't be in the middle of the glaring happening between his parents (well... glaring from his father and challenging stare from his mother to be more exact).

  
Little Lord paid him no attention and announced dramatically, "Anyone who is not married or the father of the scary Crucio-happy Dark Lord in this room, rejoice and praise my name, you're all dismissed. Open a bottle of firewhiskey and celebrate the fact that you will no longer be Crucio'ed till you're a drooling mess on the floor!"

  
"So shoo." When no one moved, Little Lord glared at all of them as he ordered, "Now."

  
Rabastian didn't need any more orders, briskly walking out of the room, followed closely by his brother and sister-in-law. Their hasty retreat made everyone else finally muster the courage to walk out of the room. Some of them didn't even bother pretending and ran out of the room as fast as their wobbly feet could carry them. Once everyone except their Lord and his family was inside the room, all of the present Inner Circle and the handmaiden of their Lord's Consort all lined up in one row. They all bowed at the same time.

  
Whether it was out of respect to their lord or a sign of gratitude to their Lord's Consort...

  
Rabastian would like to think it was both.

  
Their Lord's Consort turned and swiped his hand in a dismissing motion. The door closed with a loud bang, effectively cutting off the Dark Lord and his family from the rest of the world.

  
Inside the meeting room, Harry crossed his arms and stared at Voldemort who continued to glare at him. Harry lowered his eyes to stare at the little girl hugging the glaring Dark Lord before raising his eyes to stare at Voldemort once more, raising an eyebrow. Voldemort continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before he finally sighed in resignation. He knelt and picked his daughter up, making Remy giggle. Remy patted Voldemort's non-existent nose with her chubby small hand and giggled, "Snakey-Daddy, Snakey-Daddy."

  
Voldemort non-verbally and wandlessly spelled his glamours off, making Remy giggle once more when his snake-like visage slowly morphed to her daddy's normal human looks.

  
Remy rubbed Voldemort's cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose before giggling, "Human-Daddy!"

  
"Hello, my dear angel." Voldemort whispered softly, kissing Remy's forehead. Remy giggled and hugged Voldemort once more, resting her head on Voldemort's shoulder.

  
"Missed you." Remy mumbled softly, smiling at Voldemort.

  
Voldemort closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss on the top of Remy's messy hair before whispering back, "I missed you as well."

  
Harry cleared his throat. Voldemort opened his eyes and turned his attention towards their son who was staring at the table filled with battle plans and maps, "I missed you as well, Makarios."

  
Siri raised his head and frowned at Voldemort, "Why?"

  
Voldemort and Harry stared at Siri silently. Siri tilted his head to the side, reminding Voldemort of his Consort, as he clarified, "You fire-called us two days ago. I do not understand why you would already miss me in such a short period of time, Father."

  
Voldemort raised his head to stare at Harry as he said, "He got that from you."

  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards their son. He patted Siri on the head and explained, "What your father meant to say is he missed seeing you-"

  
Siri opened his mouth once more but Harry beat him to it, "-in person."

  
"Oh." Siri nodded in understanding. He bowed slightly at Voldemort as he said, "I have missed seeing you in person as well, Father."

  
Siri shrugged as he added nonchalantly, "I suppose."

  
Voldemort sighed in resignation and Harry gasped dramatically. He wrapped his arms around Siri and dramatically bemoaned, "We have failed as parents! I'm so sorry we couldn't raise you to be a normal boy, Siri!"

  
Siri and Voldemort both rolled their eyes and Siri drawled in a bored tone, turning his head to stare back at the table, "Normal is so dull, Mother. If you wish to raise a normal boring child, try with Remy or go make another one."

  
"Oh, does our dear son want a little brother or maybe another little sister?" Harry cooed, rubbing his cheek against Siri who tried moving away but failing because his mother was a bloody leech.

  
"Mother, please behave yourself." Siri pleaded in a tone that was so eerily similar to Voldemort's tone when he ordered someone. His attention was caught by a magical picture pinned to the map. Siri stared at the picture, blinking for a few seconds before turning to face his father. He tilted his head (or tried to but couldn't since Harry was still rubbing his cheek) and asked, "Is this a squad of Japanese witches?"

  
Voldemort's lips curved into a frown as he answered, "Yes. That's Magical Japan's Special Task Force."

  
Harry finally stopped annoying Siri (he just makes the cutest annoyed look!) and stood properly, keeping his hands on Siri's shoulders as he looked at what had gotten Siri's attention. Harry blinked when he finally found the picture. He turned to stare at Voldemort who had began walking towards them, holding Remy in his arms. Voldemort's frown deepened when he noticed Harry's amused smirk.

  
"Magical Japan's Special Task Force is a group of children?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

  
"They're teenagers according to the reports. They look younger than they appear because of their..." Voldemort gritted his teeth as he continued, "... battle attire."

  
"They're wearing frills and laces." Harry said, covering his mouth with one hand as he began giggling, "And lots and lots of ribbons. One of them is obviously wearing an overly decorated school uniform!"

  
"Oh Merlin." Harry giggled louder, "They even have their own designated color scheme!"

  
Harry laughed loudly, hugging Siri as he used his son to balance himself. Voldemort glared at him while Siri sighed in resignation. Remy giggled softly as she watched her mummy.

  
Harry laughed for a few minutes before finally stopping. Harry sighed and grinned at Voldemort as he teased, "This is the Special Task Force of the Great Japanese Magical Empire? This is the Task Force of the Magical Country that has you frustrated enough to Crucio everyone?"

  
Harry raised an eyebrow as he teased, "I think you need a vacation, Tom."

  
"Don't underestimate them, Harry. They call themselves Magical Girls and-" Voldemort hissed, glaring at the picture as he explained, "They're loud, obnoxious and irritating! They talk about how we're evil-"

  
"You are trying to conquer the world, luv." Harry drawled and Siri nodded in agreement.

  
"-and they call themselves the defenders of good and justice!" Voldemort snarled.

  
Remy patted Voldemort's head as she innocently cooed, "There, there, Daddy."

  
"They have no manners nor do they have any dueling etiquettes!" Voldemort continued, pacing back and forth.

  
Siri rolled his eyes and drawled in a bored tone as he watched his father pace back and forth in front of them while getting his head patted by his little sister, "You are waging a war, Father. Manners and etiquette are irrelevant. All that matters are power and intelligence."

  
Harry grinned and caressed Siri's hair as he commented, "Spoken like a true mini-Mort."

  
"I resent that nickname, Mother." Siri snarled but let Harry play with his hair.

  
... it's not like his mother could make it messier than it already is.

  
Wait.

  
Considering this was Harry James Riddle-Gaunt he was talking about, he could probably mess Siri's hair further.

  
Past experiences has shown his mother enjoyed making the impossible possible (... or make it believably possible) if it would bring him entertainment.

  
"They don't use wands!" Voldemort continued, making Harry roll his eyes.

  
"You already knew that wands are mostly used by wizards and witches with Western magical education." Harry reminded him in a bored tone.

  
"They use toys!"

  
Both Harry and Siri stared at Voldemort and blinked.

  
They what?

  
"They use toy swords, toy guns, TOYS!" Voldemort shouted out of frustrations, making Remy wince and cover her ears.

  
"Too loud, Daddy!" Remy scolded with a pout.

  
Harry walked towards them and placed one hand on Remy's back, softly saying, "Come with Mummy, Remy. Daddy's a little peeved."

 

Remy shook her head and hugged Voldemort's neck tightly as she stubbornly said, "No! Remy stays with Daddy! Go away, Mummy!"

  
Harry mocked gasped and dramatically walked backwards, making sure to stagger and hold onto Siri as he bemoaned, "My own daughter hates me!"

  
"She doesn't hate you, Mother. She just loves Father more than you." Siri corrected in a bored tone, letting Harry hug him and 'cry' on his shoulder. Siri tilted his head and asked his father, "They use toys instead of a wand?"

  
"Yes." Voldemort snarled, hissing out his 's'. His tone was still as frustrated as before but he managed to keep the volume to a modulate level, "One of them uses a stuffed cat!"

  
Siri placed his hand by his mouth as he mumbled, "Interesting. Using muggle items as a conductor of their magic. Have they already developed their magic that far?"

  
"And they all use mobile phones to change their outfits!" Voldemort added with a sneer.

  
"An electronic device?! Conducting magic?! That's impossible! Muggle electronics interfere with magic and-" Siri shook his head and mumbled, "Perhaps the materials they use are magical as well?"

  
Siri turned to look at his father and asked eagerly, "Have you managed to capture one of them, Father? I would very much like to talk to them."

  
"You mean interrogate them and probably mind-rape them when you get bored talking to them." Harry corrected with a roll of his eyes. He grinned at Voldemort as he playfully scolded, "This is why I told you not to teach him Legilimency at such an early age. He breaks people too easily. He's so much faster in destroying people's mind than you now, luv."

  
"Please shut up for a moment, Mother. I am talking to Father." Siri pleaded in Voldemort's commanding tone.

  
Harry ran towards Voldemort and pretended to cry on his shoulder, "Tom! Our son just told me to shut up!"

  
Voldemort rolled his eyes and let his Consort hug his arm, resting his head on his shoulder as he pretended to cry. Instead of replying to Harry, Voldemort answered Siri in a frustrated tone, "No, unfortunately, I am surrounded by idiots! An army of adult wizards and witches and they can't even defeat five teenage witches!"

  
Siri frowned and commented, "How disappointing. So this is how Magical Europe compare to our eastern counterpart."

  
"Our culture have been stagnant for far too long." Voldemort hissed, relaxing when he felt Harry rub his back soothingly. Voldemort sighed and rested his head on the top of Harry's hair as he mumbled, "Those girls are a menace. Not only are they quite formidable as a team but their foolish talk of justice and the power of friendship motivate the rest of their allies."

  
"Power of... friendship?" Siri blinked at Voldemort.

  
"Yes." Voldemort snarled, "They go on and on about how they are invincible because they have the power of friendship with them."

  
"Interesting..." Siri's lips curved into a small mischievous smirk as he asked, "Would it be accurate to assume that these girls are sickeningly friendly with one another then?"

  
"Yes." Voldemort snarled, removing his hand from Remy's back and placing it on Harry's waist, pulling the smaller man towards him.

  
Siri's smirk grew as he asked, "And their greatest asset would be their teamwork, I suppose?"

  
"Annoyingly true." Voldemort snarled, glaring at Siri.

  
"I see." Siri's smirk turned into a sadistic grin as he asked, "May I play with them, Father?"

  
Voldemort's brows furrowed slightly and Harry turned to stare at Siri as he asked ludicrously, "You're going to help your father with his conquest?"

  
Siri scoffed and said in a bored tone, "I still hold the same sentiment as you do, Mother. I have no interest in conquering the world nor helping Father with such a laborious task."

  
Siri walked towards his family as he continued, "I am curious in seeing this so-called power of friendship. I have only heard about such a thing from muggle media."

  
Siri stopped right in front of his father and smirked mischievously as he pleasantly said, "I would be more than delighted to see if such a thing truly exist."

  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And then what? You meet them and then?"

 

Siri's lips curved into a sadistic grin as he replied, "I want to break it. This so-called power of friendship."

  
Siri rested his head on Remy's back, staring at his father as he said with a manic grin, "I'll break them, Father. I can do it. You know I can."

  
Voldemort stared at Siri for a few seconds before nodding, "Very well. I expect success from you, Makarios."

  
Siri took a step back and bowed, his eyes bearing a manic gleam and his lips curved into a sadistic smile as he said, "I thank you for your generosity, Father."

  
Siri stood straight and placed his hands around Remy as he said softly, "Come with me, Remy."

  
Remy turned to face her brother, removing her arms from her father and wrapping them around her brother's neck as Voldemort transfered her to her brother's arms, "Where we going, Siri?"

  
"To talk to Father's lackeys. We need information about these Magical Girls." Siri explained, making sure his sister was comfortable in his arms.

  
"Oh. More experiments?" Remy asked with a smile, rubbing her cheek against her brother's.

  
It seemed Remy had started mimicking Harry's physical displays of affections much to Siri's annoyance.

  
"Yes, more experiments. I think you would like this one more, Remy." Siri said as he began walking towards the door, "Our test subjects are quite physically appealing."

  
"No sex until you're an adult!" Harry shouted, making Siri turn around and raise an eyebrow at him.

  
"Mother, you had me when you were fifteen, a minor." Siri reminded him in a bored tone, "You are the last person qualified to say that to me."

  
"But I suppose I should tell you that there is nothing to worry about." Siri added with a shrug, "I am still not interested in such things. If it becomes part of my plan, I am sure one of Father's lackeys would be more than happy to provide assistance."

  
Harry rolled his eyes at Siri's lack of morality but simply added, "If you really need to use that method, please keep your little sister far away from that one when you do use it?"

"Understood, Mother." Siri replied with a small nod. He opened the door and stepped outside. He turned around and bowed at his parents before wandlessly and non-verbally closing the door in front of him.

  
Harry and Voldemort stared at the door in silence for a couple of seconds before Harry grinned at Harry as he asked, "Feel better, Tom?"

  
Voldemort glared at the table as he snarled, "I'll feel better once those annoying girls are taken care of and I've conquered China."

  
Harry's grin grew as he commented in a sing-song manner, "Aren't you glad you made that oath with me to make Magical Britain stable before gallivanting to your next prey?"

  
Voldemort frowned as he reminded his Consort, "You used our bind to force me to make that oath."

  
Harry rolled his eyes and drawled, "And because of that oath, you have a stable home base in Magical Britain and managed to subjugate the rest of Europe without worrying about large scale riots or coup attempts."

  
Voldemort glared at Harry who simply continued to grin at him as he said, "Magical Europe has been stagnant for far too long. Of course you'll encounter problems with magical humans who have a different culture than us."

  
Harry patted Voldemort on the back as he nonchalantly said, "Magical Europe is child's play to you, Tom. You already know our culture inside out. This..."

  
Harry waved his hand over the table filled with battle plan. Harry rested his head on Voldemort's arm as he continued, "This is where you show that you are worthy of the title 'Greatest Dark Lord'."

  
Harry rubbed Voldemort's back as he whispered, "If anyone can conquer this world, it would be you, Tom."

  
Harry kissed Voldemort's arm before stepping forward, trailing his hand over the edge of the table as he said, "The Dark Lord who got furthest in his quest for world domination other than you had been Gellert Grindelwald. Of course, he was defeated before he could even conquer all of Europe."

  
"Grindelwald was weak." Voldemort sneered, walking towards Harry and grabbing his arm. Harry turned to face him and Voldemort hissed, "He was a sentimental fool who let his emotions get the best of him. His weakness was his inability to possess everything he desired and to fall prey to his emotions."

  
Harry smirked as he countered, "You let your emotions get the better of you at times, Tom."

  
"It's a good thing I have you then. Wouldn't you agree, my dear Consort?" Voldemort retorted, caressing Harry's cheek with his other hand.

  
"Oh yes. Without me, your lackeys would have already been drooling vegetables on the floor." Harry's lips curled into a sadistic grin as he added, "You should have seen Draco when he came running to get me! He was so scared and panicky."

  
Voldemort chuckled softly and shook his head. Harry wrapped an arm around Voldemort's and rested his head on his husband's arm as he said, "You'll be fine. It might take more time than you expected but I'm certain you'll have the entire Magical World groveling by your feet before we see our first grandchild."

  
Voldemort scoffed and pulled away from Harry as he said in annoyed clip tone, "I would believe that once Magical China is groveling before me."

  
Harry chuckled and shook his head as he commented, "Give Siri a few weeks and he'll have those... Magical Girls either broken beyond repair or killing each other for you. The rest should be easy after that."

  
Voldemort's lips curved into a small fond smile as he admitted, "He did inherit your creative way of thinking. If anyone can make those friendship-crazy fools hate each other, it would be our son."

  
Harry's grin grew larger as he teased, "Careful, Tom. You're starting to sound like you love our son."

  
Voldemort rolled his eyes and drawled, "That will most probably fluster Makarios."

  
Harry laughed and added, "Oh, he would totally not know what to say to that. He'll probably blink at you then go-"

  
Harry mimicked Siri's bored expression and tilted his head as he asked, "Why?"

  
Voldemort chuckled softly and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the smaller man towards him. Harry rested his arms around Voldemort's shoulders, closing his eyes when Voldemort rested his forehead against Harry's. Voldemort sighed softly and whispered, "Thank you."

  
Harry opened his eyes and playfully asked, "For what?"

  
"For coming here. For bringing our children. For..." Voldemort caressed Harry's cheeks and smiled softly as he whispered, "... for being mine."

  
Harry smiled softly and whispered, "For eternity."

  
"For eternity." Voldemort repeated softly before capturing Harry's lips.

 

  
**MINI-EPILOGUE:**

  
"Rodolphus."

  
Rodolphus and the rest of the Inner Circle bowed as their Prince walked towards them, holding their Princess in his arms.

  
"Rise." Siri ordered in a voice eerily similar to their Lord.

  
Everyone feared Siri a bit. It was his eerie similarity with their Lord that made him... creepy.

  
"Siri! Remy!"

  
... except Bella.

  
Bella walked towards the expressionless boy and cooed at the giggling girl in his arms, "How's my favorite godbabies? Doing well, yes?"

  
"We are doing well, Aunt Bella. Thank you for asking." Siri replied with a short nod while Remy hugged Bella.

  
Remy kissed Bella's cheek before returning to her brother's arms, keeping her attention at Bella as she said, "We had tea in the garden today."

  
"You did?" Bella cooed, "Little Lord's garden must be filled with such pretty flowers now."

  
"Uh-huh. Mummy and Luna told me their names!" Remy grinned as she recited, "Pansy, Snowdrop Anemone, Lilac, Iris-"

  
"Remy, hush now." Siri whispered softly, kissing Remy's forehead before whispering, "I need to talk to Father's lackeys."

  
They really, really wanted to correct the Prince but were too scared of what he or what the Little Lord (the originator of that demeaning title) would to do them if they try to talk back.

  
Remy pressed her point finger over her lips and asked innocently, "Ssshhh?"

  
"Yes." Siri placed his point finger over his lips and repeated, "Sshhh."

  
Remy nodded and hugged Siri tight. Seeing Bella hovering over them, Remy placed her point finger by her lips and whispered, "Ssshh."

  
Bella grinned and copied Remy by placing her point finger by her lips, nodding as she whispered, "Ssshh."

  
Siri rolled his eyes at his godmother's antics and turned his attention to his godfather as he ordered, "I would like to see all documents and other information we have on the Magical Girls."

Rodolphus' eyes widened and he asked hesitantly, "May I ask... why, My Prince?"

  
Every member of the Inner Circle froze when they saw their Prince's lips curved into a sadistic smirk that reminded them of their Lord's own sadistic smirk which was usually followed by a painful Crucio.

  
But the words that left their Prince's lips reminded them of their Little Lord's sadistic streaks.

  
"I wish to conduct an experiment on their power of friendship."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siri's a creepy kid...
> 
> I know the prompt gave examples of Shinto priestesses but weeelllllll... I don't know. It just seems like Japan to have a Special Task Force of Magical Girls. XD
> 
> I mean... come on! Japan sounds like a country crazy enough to try and incorporate their electronics with magic (maybe all the fantasy-based animes are actually products of the Japanese government as a way to help keep their magical counterpart as a secret. By making Magical Girls genre, even if Japanese muggle sees Magical Girls, they'll just think those witches are cosplaying or something )


End file.
